Koei Style
The Koei Style ( , Koei-ryū; lit. "Fox Shadow Style") is a long-lost martial art that Taira Genzan managed to revive. Kiryu Setsuna is currently the only user of the martial art. History The Koei Style is a branch of classical jiu-jutsuChapter 95 that, numerically speaking, has been passed down for over 400 years. However, because of the fact that most of its practitioners died in the war, the style was effectively lost.Chapter 153 At some point, Taira Genzan, a descendant of the main line, collated all the archives he could find on the Koei Style and attempted to reconstruct its techniques. However, only two techniques were still applicable at that point in time: "Blink" and "Rakshasa's Palm". Unfortunately, despite planning on creating a whole new system for the Koei Style, Genzan was only able to salvage two techniques before his death at Kiryu Setsuna's hands.Chapter 24 Technique(s) Koei Style - Blink (explanation).png|Explaining Blink Koei Style - Blink.png|Kiryu using Blink Don't Blink!.png|Blink and you die! Koei Style - Rakshasa's Palm (Genzan's vs Kiryu's).png|Genzan's Rakshasa's Palm in comparison to Kiryu's Koei Style - Rakshasa's Palm.png|Kiryu using Rakshasa's Palm Koei Style - Rakshasa's Palm2.png|Kiryu using Rakshasa's Palm Koei Style - Rakshasa's Palm (Sole) - movement.png|Kiryu using Rakshasa's Palm (Sole) to boost movement speed Koei Style - Rakshasa's Palm (Sole) - kick.png|Kiryu using Rakshasa's Palm (Sole) as a kick Koei Style - True Rakshasa's Palm (prep).png|Kiryu preparing to use True Rakshasa's Palm Koei Style - True Rakshasa's Palm.png|Kiryu using True Rakshasa's Palm *'Blink' (瞬, Matataki):Chapter 96 The user moves suddenly and incredibly quickly, making them seem to disappear in the blink of an eye. By timing this movement with the moment that the user's opponent blinks, they create the illusion that they have vanished, enabling them to close distances easily. *'Rakshasa's Palm' (羅刹掌, Rasetsushō):Chapter 97 A palmstrike with a twisting impact. The force from the technique is transmitted from the back, to the shoulders, to the upper arms, then amplified and transformed into a powerful twisting blow by the spiral motion of the forearms;Chapter 157 as a result, its power is halved at point-blank range because the forearms cannot be rotated fully. Due to the extreme amount of torque this technique applies to the user's physical strikes, the user's blows become able to disable limbs, rip organs and crack bones. Whereas Genzan only twisted his wrists 180° while using the technique, Kiryu twisted his wrists 360°, drastically increasing the lethality of the technique; the larger motion needed for Kiryu's version makes it easier to predict and defend against, making it far less practical unless used in conjunction with Blink.Chapter 154 For training to be able to use Rakshasa's Palm, the first step comes by the user constantly twisting their hand and striking the surface of water in a barrel until the soft water feels like a rock tearing away their skin. This teaches them the sensation of "twisting the force". In the next steps, the user must strike sand, then after that, gravel. In the final step, the user must use the Rakshasa's Palm to strike flesh. For normal people, it takes at least 8 years to reach striking flesh and complete the training, but Kiryu Setsuna mastered it in only a year.Chapter 212 **'Rakshasa's Sole' (羅刹足, Rasetsusoku): A variation of Rakshasa's Palm created by Kiryu Setsuna, the user applies this motion to their feet, either as a kick or a means of propulsion.Chapter 156 **'True Rakshasa's Palm' (真・羅刹掌, Shin Rasetsushō): Another development on Rakshasa's Palm made by Kiryu Setsuna, this move uses a piercing motion with the power focused in the user's fingertips, drastically increasing the lethality of the already deadly technique. Notes & Trivia *A certain school of full-contact karate practices a similar technique to Blink. References Navigation Category:Martial Arts Category:Koei Style